


Apologies

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling)
Genre: Apologies, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prakash is sulking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Prakash is curled up on the bed sulking, his shoulders hunched, managing to pout even with his constantly wagging tongue. He's been there since Boar got home, and Juan is in some kind of uncommunicative huff in the living room, so clearly something happened.

Boar shifts uncomfortably before managing, “Did you have a fight?”

Prakash huffs. “He's so _mean._ And _pushy._ ”

“Yes.”

There's another moment of awkward silence—Boar isn't too good at feelings stuff—and then he climbs onto the bed besides Prakash, pulling the much smaller man in and curling close. Prakash nestles against his chest with a sigh and mutters, “ _So_ rude.”

“What did you even fight about?”

“Dishes.”

“Mm.” Boar rests his chin on the top of Prakash's head.

“ _You're_ never mea like him.”

“I try not to be.”

“You're very good at not being cranky like Juan.”

“Good.”

They lie like that silently and filled with contentment—for about five minutes. Then Prakash's natural restlessness takes over and he starts to twitch, wiggling back and forth against Boar in an attempt to make himself comfortable. Boar shifts to accommodate him a little. The wiggling is...not bad, though. It feels _very_ good, actually.

Good enough that after a couple of minutes Boar starts to feel fidgety himself, so he bites Prakash's shoulder and mutters, “Stop wiggling, you're giving me ideas.”

Prakash snickers and presses back hard with his ass.

Boar grabs his hips with a mock-growl. “Stop it.”

Prakash undulates—

Boar grips tight and pulls Prakash's ass back hard, grinding against him even while growling, “Cut it out before I decide that I need to fuck you into the mattress.”

And the smaller man shudders hard.

So Boar latches his mouth onto the side of Prakash's neck and _licks,_ because that's a thing, it sets Prakash off every time.

Prakash moans. Writhes in his grip. _“Ohhh...”_

Boar pulls down his shorts. “Now you've done it.”

He can hear Prakash grinning.

By the time Juan comes in, they're still spooned up together but much, _much_ closer, Prakash moaning and babbling as Boar thrusts deep into him. For a moment Juan is uncharacteristically speechless with jealousy. Boar notices this in a quick glance upward and grins. “We got started without you.”

Of course Prakash _also_ looks up and then _reaches_ for Juan, grasping hands catching the edge of his robe. “Come here.”

Juan blinks. “Eh?”

“ _Here,_ come here, I need you.”

Juan is often slow and deliberate, but now he's precipitous, he strips off his robe and shorts in seconds to climb into the bed. It takes scant moments for him to wriggle up and thrust into Prakash's mouth. He twists his hands in Prakash's long hair, and Prakash whines needily around him.

Because Boar is so large and Prakash is so small, when Juan curls around Prakash's head he can tuck himself under Boar's chin. Prakash shakes between them like a leaf—he's _always_ shaking, but now more so, overstimulated to the breaking point by Boar's thrusts and _Juan's_ thrusts and Boar's hands on his _cock_ and his _nipples—_

Juan pants hoarsely, but the other two have a head start on him, so it seems like it's barely been seconds before Prakash whines and spasms with climax. It doesn't get him out of the middle, though; he keeps clinging to Juan while Boar fucks him, until _Boar's_ the one groaning and pulling him back hard and biting his shoulder.

So now it's just Juan, thrusting deep enough into Prakash's mouth that he hits the back of the other man's throat. Prakash isn't stopping him, just keeps moaning and drooling, so he keeps up the rhythm. So, _so close._

Boar pulls Prakash back and grabs Juan's cock just hard enough to stop him from coming. “Apologize.”

Juan gasps out, “Eh?”

“Apologize to Prakash for being mean or I won't let you finish.”

“I—what? What do you mean—”

“You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, now tell him you're sorry. Sincerely.”

Prakash raises his eyes to Juan's and licks his lips.

Juan takes a desperate breath. “Prakash, I am _very_ sorry that I was mean to you earlier and that I pushed you around and upset you.”

Prakash thinks for a second and then nods, seizing Juan again before Boar can even say anything. No preamble at _all;_ he just takes Juan in all the way, his nose buried in Juan's pubic hair, and Juan gasps. _Boar_ grabs Juan's hair and pulls his head back so that when he _does_ come his face is visible, twisted in an undignified moan as he shudders into Prakash's mouth.

When he's finished Prakash wiggles away and says, “I feel much better, we should do that all again.”

The other two look at him like he's crazy.


End file.
